Macros Guide by Egomzez
category:guides The key to playing any job well rests in using your macros books and macros sets. This will probably come easiest to PC users who are accustomed to using the keyboard and code. At the initial levels of gaming it may not be essential to have macro sets, but as you go it is imperative. To go through the effort of making macros you should first learn to back up work. In the ffxi menu where you can pick the character to log in with, and save or load macros to the server. =Start ... Organize= Starting fresh is the neatest of approaches, but organizing a jumbled bunch of macro books is where most people will start. Losing your macros The most common way the most recent macros changes are lost is by being disconnected. After spending more than 5 minutes changing macros log out to the character selection menu and save your macros to the server. Platform Specific Instructions This will save a great deal of extra work. But writing and writing macros is probably the best way to learn how to write them. Macros that don't work The most frustrating macros experience to be had would be crafting up a bunch of new macros and then running out to party situation only to have the macros trip you and your party up into a total wipe. It can happen and it ain't pretty. Gotta test your macros out. =Macros: What is what?= Macro describes something large. Macros is a user-defined command that executes a series of commands. In the game, in the second Commands drop down menu. ( the "-" key on the keyboard - for most ) In selecting the Macros button 20 macros books appear. Each book has 10 sets. Each set has 20 buttons. 10 assigned to the Ctrl key and 10 assigned to the Alt key. On xbox these two menus are accessed by the controller's left and right triggers. Macros Books Typically each macros book is for a specific job/sub combo. A book can be written for special circumstances such as a lvl 40 job for capped fights or areas. A book for a job that is frequently used for level sync. There 5 Options for the Macros Books is Confirm, Change Name, Copy, Paste, and Delete. Confirm Confirm is button for selecting that Book as the main active set for use with the ctrl and alt buttons ( or triggers ) Change Name A good method of book naming is to put the latest level value in the name such as whm74sch. This will help later when you cannot remember what book was last used for what. Copy Copy the 20 Macros in a book and put into the clipboard Paste Paste the 20 Macros stored in the clipboard Delete Delete the 20 Macros, not available in clipboard Macro Sets Another reoccurring macros nightmare is when the sets get rotated without notice so that as casting is attempted the macros set is wrong so there is no macros to execute. This is followed by a frantic search to get the right set to continue play. It could be the death of a party. More recently I found that it is possible to write macros set rotating into the code. Which is awesome for scholar where one ability can change the whole array of spells available. So I now have a multifaceted macros that rotates my macro sets to the right one and I don't have to fumble around in the middle of some fight. Macros Each macros set has 20 command slots. Each slot has 6 lines. Each line is sequential. Most commands that involve "casting on" will require a /wait time between commands. Other commands about putting on or communicating like /equip or /echo can just happen back to back. =Macros Setup= Macros can do many things. One of them is changing your character. This includes changing gear, using items and more. Changing Gear The one example of this aspect of using macros to change your character is for the Maat fight. In that fight it said that you should enter the fight without any gear. Maat fight, whether it takes you many tries or you just repeat the fight is far less complicated if you take a set in a macros book and create 3 unequip macros and 3 equip macros /equip This bit of code is the put on and take off command. There are 16 slots in a character. Main Sub Range Ammo Head Neck Ear1 Ear2 Body Hands Ring1 Ring2 Back Waist Legs Feet To unequip use the /equip code and slot name, omitting any name at the end. */equip Main Common Code Note: If a item has a multi word name then it needs to be in quotation marks. For example "Light Staff" Without both opening and closing quotes the macros will not run. To equip use the /equip code & slot name & "item name" */equip Main "Light Staff" Nice thing about the /equip code is no /waiting between commands. To completely disrobe then would happen with 3 macros buttons. Equip Sequences that will work Putting either both ears or both rings on one macros button, using the /equip code, result in bad macros. In this case put ring1 and ear1 on one macro button and ring2 and ear2 on another. The shield/grip will often not equip if it is in the same macro with the Main weapon. Better to have it written in separate macros as well. Naked in 3 Macros Disrobe Example Macros bttnA /equip Main /equip Sub /equip Range /equip Ammo /equip Ear2 bttnB /equip Head /equip Neck /equip Hands /equip Body /equip Ear1 /equip Ring1 bttnC /equip Back /equip Waist /equip Ring2 /equip Legs /equip Feet Dressed in 3 Macros Rerobe Example Macros bttnD /equip Main "Light Staff" /equip Sub "Staff Strap" /equip Range "Animator" /equip Ammo "Automaton Oil +1" /equip Ear2 "Signal Pearl" bttnE /equip Head "Noble's Crown" /equip Neck "Healing Torque" /equip Hands "Garden Bangles" /equip Body "Healer's Briault" /equip Ear1 "Insomnia Earring" /equip Ring1 "Sapphire Ring" bttnF /equip Back "Rainbow Cape" /equip Waist "Shaman's Belt" /equip Ring2 "Sapphire Ring" /equip Legs "Healer's Pantaloons" /equip Feet "Healer's Duckbills" Changing in Action Using macros to change things while in action is a bit more challenging. It is simple enough to make macros change things, but sometimes the 'things' create desired and undesired effects. For example. Changing a weapon in action means you either don't care about TP or you are so watchful that you only change gear after using weapon skill. ' Weapon changing note: Changing weapon means TP at 0. If TP is important don't change a weapon in action. The next challenge is putting together items for various aspect of play. The best example is: weapon A gives healing assistance and weapon B gives recuperating assistance. When not recuperating weapon B is equipped and vice versa. Then maybe there is weapon C and some other gear that increases strength for using the weapon. It gets convoluted, which is nice with macros, because once they run properly the player doesn't need to manage complicated gear changes. The process of defining macros for particular gear sets is a personal thing. Here are a few things I learned in making my own. Casting in Action Casting, which would be spells, abilities, skills, attack, et all, can be complex when macros are used in action. As a mage casting can be complex in that multiple targets are acquired. As a SCH I found I could go from melee attack, to magical attack, and to healing support. Macros that allow full use of macro sets makes for a more diverse character. My experience in Campaign has helped me develop better macros skills, both writing and using. F Commands & Shortcut Keys Depending on the style of battling for a job/sub will determine macros. System and familiarity will determine the accessibility. A person that uses a controller for primary access to the game will have a few handicaps over a person who uses a keyboard exclusively. One advantage to a keyboard in using macros is the F command keys. These keys, in combination with macros' key-combination's, can simplify party play. *F1 - F6 is the immediate party. *F1 is Self *F8 is the closest NPC *F9 is closest PC *F10 Picks party member 0 (Party slot 6th from bottom)(self) *F11 is First alliance member 0 (Topmost alliance slot) *F12 is Second alliance member 0 (Alliance Slot 7th from top). When writing a macros line it is the use of the placeholder that the F commands rely on. In a battle scenario or can be used with the Tab key to select any available target, starting with the one closest to the direction the character is facing. will select the closest NPC, hopefully the intended attacking creature, and, if not, then the F8 key can be used to target nearest npc. Changing the config>keyboard>key assignment>movement options it is possible to create specific key shortcut that allows moving the menu cursor left, right, up ,or down in the selection cycle. Careful Careful about changing existing key shortcuts. Changing default H key shortcut can cause /heal in addition to what it was changed to. Targets with Placeholders Going a step further from F command and shortcut keys, it is possible to target an array of other characters through the use of placeholders. The placeholders specify exact targets and, for the most part, are the fastest way to cast on others. When writing macros there are a variety of code bits to target characters or objects. Mostly known would be which stands for 'the currently selected target'. This code bit is referred to as a placeholder. There are placeholders for a variety of targets. In terms of casting on other party members: * p & a represent the different current alliance and party members. 3 Spells in 1 Macros I found this helpful for my WHM and the three raises. Essentially I make a short wait time, which means this spell wont shoot off all 3 spells at once. Macro < Previous Next > Alt 6 Raises /ma "Raise III" /wait 3 /ma "Raise II" /wait 3 /ma Raise This creates a multipurpose macros where the three raises can be accessed by 1 button. Once I cast Raise 3 the recast time is lengthy, but in certain situations I need to cast raise 2 and 1 quickly. The messages that come up let you know what is going on during game play. Here is a general description of what comes up: Select Raises Macros *Start raise 3 notice *select target prompt *unable to cast raise 2 notice *unable to cast raise 1 notice *cast raise 3 actual When I hit it again it looks like this: *more time to recast raise 3 notice *start raise 2 notice *select target prompt *unable to cast raise 1 notice *cast raise 2 actual And so a third pass, depending on length of time to re-hit the button, would either start another raise 3 or skip through to the spell that can be cast. A more precise way would use the placeholder of , but I like the ability to interrupt the macros by using the select target prompt. Getting as much in to a macro set as possible is important. 2 /equip and 1 /ma As macros get complicated with changing gear in action I found it helpful to set up a gear change on the spell button that the gear work for. For example: I get MP recovery boost from Main and Neck slots. So I make a recuperate macros that changes Main and Neck and initiates /heal. I could even add a food item, but I sometimes change the foods used in action. In action consumables are best accessed with Ctrl+I. Making another macros to unheal and change gear back was wasteful when I tried it. I found I would get up from /heal without using the macros then I would be engaging conflict with the wrong gear on. The solution was to add the gear change to a spell I use a lot. I added a Neck and Main change into my Cure V spell. Macro < Previous Next > Alt 6 cure5 /equip Main "Light Staff" /equip Neck "Healing Torque" /ma "Cure V" /wait 7 /recast "Cure V" What is nice about this is that while I am healing I can choose this macros and the gear changes but the spell doesn't go because I am kneeling. If I stand and then select the macros then the select target prompt stalls the spell cast, which I find helpful so I can select the correct target. Using may be easier for other players who deal with individual targets more than group targets. In this instance Cure 5 is the best spell in campaign for a whm, so a whm should want the best gear equipped to make the most of the spell. Using stpc or stnpc can give opportunities in macros to stop the macros or change targets. As a whm I would cast paralyze and slow together all the time. Using stnpc gave me the advantage that I could choose not to cast paralyze by hitting escape at the select target prompt. Then I would be prompted for slow. This works well with personal buffs as well such as Stoneskin, blink and Aquaveil. Using stpc means you prompt to cast this on yourself - and you can only cast these on yourself, but stpc gives you the prompt on yourself - and you get an opportunity to choose to cast or not. So if instead I want blink then I hit esc and select myself when prompted to do so for blink. Macro < Previous Next > Alt 6 buffs /ma stoneskin /wait 10 /ma blink /wait 8 /ma aquaveil /echo & /recast /echo and /recast both presents the user with information. It is viewed only by the user. /echo is just a way of making notation in the text window. Macros users will sometimes use a phrase in a macros. Everytime they use that macros they shout something. A clever phrase is not so clever when it has to be heard 40 times in a party. It is helpful though to have something catch the eye during gameplay. /recast and /echo are both good self-communication commands. For example: the spell repose. It has a long recast time. I will waste time trying to recast it. What is needed is some indicator that the spell is ready. /recast will do that. Put it after the cast spell, using a /wait. Try the wait out with 5-6 seconds first. This pops up the length of time for recasting. Setting the /wait so it gives about 5-6 seconds for recast makes it possible to /echo a notice to myself that I got 2 seconds. Just enough time to execute the next macros right as the timer ends. The challenge here is that a long wait means a player will likely use other macros before the recast time is up. A /wait command is interrupted with the casting of a new macros. To activate the repose macros that has a wait of 25, means that no macros nor have significant activity will allow the timer to release /echo Repose Ready! Macro < Previous Next > Alt 6 repose /ma repose /wait 6 /recast "repose" Wait for it! Macro < Previous Next > Alt 6 repose /ma repose /wait 31 /echo ------------------------ Repose Now!